Truth or Dare Soras party edition
by UltimateNentendiofan
Summary: Tons of laughs to go round!


It was sora's 17th birthday she had a slumber party with all of the digidestined. They were playing truth or dare.

"Remember what happens here stays here" stated sora she took her precautions.

"WHATEVER" yelled tai.

"Cody truth or dare" said Tai.

"Dare" said cody. Tai whispered something in his ears. Kari knew what it was.

"Kari I love you" said Cody. As he pounced on kari scratching smacked him off.

"Sorry Im with Tk." said Kari defensively. Cody sat up and shot a nasty glance at Tai.

"Mimi truth or dare?" Asked Cody.

"Dare!" Said Mimi.

"recite the love note to Izzy." said Cody.

"KOUSHIRO IZUMI! I told you not to tell anyone about that!" Screeched Mimi.

"No you told it to me" said Cody. Mimi's cheeks turned red. Izzy comforted her.

"I love the shoes on your toes! They remind me of your clothes! Oh I love you everywhere even your underwear" Mimi stopped. As everyone giggled Izzy moved closer to her.

"Umm ken truth or dare" asked Mimi her cheeks were bright red.

"Truth" said ken.

"State your feelings for yolei" said Mimi with a rather large grin. Yolei clutched her face to hide her bright red face Ken mildly blushed.

"um..love...blue feathers in harvest moon" ken stopped.

"YOU PLAY HARVEST MOON!" Yelled Izzy.

"yeah..." Said Ken silently.

"I do too!" Said Izzy.

"Uh cool" said ken as he walked up to yolei. He gave her a kiss.

"Who did you.. Never mind" said Izzy he remembered that Mimi would think he was cheating on her for video game girlfriends... Yolei and ken started kissing.

"Davis truth or dare" said ken he was still kissing yolei.

"dare" said Davis.

"Go outside in your underwear and ask out the first girl you see." said ken. Davis removed his shirt.

"Whoa! Davis your hot!" yelled kari. Tk shot a glance at kari and kissed Tk.

"I still love you Tk" said kari. Davis removed his pants to reveal his pokemon boxers. He went outside.

"Excuse me ms. I don't think we have met." said Davis as he kissed her hand.

"off me you stalker!" Yelled the girl as she slapped him in the face and ran.

"I thought I was good." Said Davis. Everyone's eyes wobbled. They headed back inside and Davis put his clothes back on.

"Kari truth or Dare?" Asked Davis.

"Dare" answered kari.

"Kiss me" said Davis.

"That's not much of a dare Davis" answered Tk as he hung on to Kari.

"Fine then Kari sing Tk's love song to you" said Davis he smirked. Tk turned red all over as if he was sick but it was really for embarassment.

" That song was to me?" Said kari in surprise. Everyone nodded in surprise. Kari sung in an Alto tone it was bueatiful (better than ultimatenentendiofans).

"we'll now that was done, Joe truth or Dare?" Asked Kari.

"um dare" said Joe.

"Ask out your crush!" Said kari. Joes eyes scrolled around the room. His eye caught on sora.

"Sora will you go out with me?" Asked Joe. Sora walked over to him and slapped joe in the face.

"You idiot Im with Matt!" Said sora. Matt waved and hugged on sora.

"I love you Matt!" Says sora.

"I love you too Sora sweetie" said Matt as they kissed.

"Tai truth or dare?" Asked sora.

"dare" said Tai.

"Good because I want you to order 70 pizzas to the man next door." Said sora.

"70 with mushrooms and anchovies!" Said Tai everyone but, Tai and Kari were saying eeww. There moms cooking made it seem anchovies were heaven. Tai ordered all 70 and they watched the man go crazy about paying 200 bucks on pizza. Everyone laughed at the angry man.

"Ok Izzy truth or Dare?" Asked Tai.

"Truth!" said Izzy.

" Good choice tell us what your screen saver is?" Tai smirked at Izzy.

"Mimi and I making out.." Says Izzy quietly. Expecting Mimi to slap him or break up in 5 seconds.

"Why have a picture when we can make out in real life." Said Mimi she pounced as Izzy as they kissed.

"Joe truth or Dare?" Asked Izzy.

"Why me again!? Fine dare" said Joe in discomfort.

"Go dye your hair pink!" Said Izzy

"Watch it izzy I will get you back!" Said Joe in despair.

"Hey Izzy truth or dare!" Said Joe in anger.

"Dare" said Izzy. Joe whispered something in his ear it almost brought tears to Izzy's eyes.

"Mimi I hate you were breaking up your ugly and mean" said Izzy with so many tears.

"What" said Mimi quietly and she broke out in tears.

"IZZY!" She yells as she throws up on the floor the stress made her ill.

"IT WAS JOES DARE MIMI IM SORRY!" Yelled Izzy. She heard Izzy and forgave him but her head hurt so much and she sputtered and fainted.

"Its just a stress bu. Relax everyone" roared Joe.

"Lol! Got you all!" Mimi winked at Joe and got up. Izzy was relived and decided to keep on playing.

"Kari truth or Dare?" Asked Izzy.

"truth" said kari.

"Good, tell us how many times you and Tk faked sick to Tai or Matt so you two could spend "quality time" together" said Izzy. Kari bit her lip and stared at Tk as he whispered a number in her ear.

"about 13 times" said kari.

"yolei truth or dare?" Said kari she felt tired.

"uh truth" said yolei uncertainly.

"Name your best friend here." said kari. Cody, ken, Izzy and Kari all looked at her.

"um hawkmon!" Said yolei everyone smiled.

"Ok Tk its your turn truth or dare" Giggled yolei.

"uh oh I don't like the sound of that laugh. I guess dare."said Tk.

" Good because I want you to slap Kari in the face." Said yolei while Kari was using the bathroom. She returned and got slapped in the face so hard it turned her face red.

"I just threw up from moms cooking Tk I need to lie down" She looked pale but then again mrs kamiya's cooking will do that to anybody. She lied herself down on her bed in her room because of her temporary illness.

"Davis truth or Dare?" Said Tk.

"Um dare" said Davis.

"Go tell the guilted pizza man that you ordered those pizzas!" Said Tk. Davis started to sweat. Davis walked out of the room and knocked on the door and saw the old man, he was snarling.

"I ORDERED THE PIZZAS" said Davis.

"WHAT?! Little boy get back here!" Yelled the man. Davis ran all around the building and back in the apartment. He was breathing heavily.

"So how was your run?" Asked Sora.

"Hows Kari?" asked Davis.

"She is awake and fine just a little stomachache with occasional barfing". Said Tk.

"hey Joe truth or dare!" Said Davis.

"Aw me again! Fine Dare" says Joe.

"Ok Im sure you won't mind singing the love song you used attempted to attract Mimi." Said Davis snarkily. He sang the song in his mono-tone voice.

"Oh not that again!" Said Mimi as she face palmed herself.

As we can all tell how this ended! I'm making a ton of these.


End file.
